devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:AdvancedOasisUI
Localisations Polish translation *"Contributions" - Wkład *"Followed pages" - Obserwowane *"Go to page" - Idź do strony *"History" - Historia *"Recent changes" - Ostatnie zmiany *"Watchlist" - Listy obserwowanych *"What links here" - Linkujące —Preceding unsigned comment added by MarkosBoss (talk • ) :Thanks for adding these :) -- Porter21 (talk) 22:21, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Italian translation *"Contributions": Contributi *"Followed pages": Pagine seguite *"Go to page": Vai alla pagina *"History": Cronologia *"Recent changes": Ultime modifiche *"Watchlist" - Osservati speciali *"What links here" - Puntano qui Leviathan 89 14:31, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Swedish translation *"Add a Page" - Lägg till en sida *"Move page" - Flytta sida *"Contributions" - Bidrag *"Followed pages" - Bevakade sidor *"Go to page" - Gå till sida *"History" - Historik *"Recent changes" - Senaste ändringar *"Save Page" - Spara sida *"Watchlist" - Bevakningslista *"What links here" - Vad länkar hit // WikiaPhoenix talk] 17:49, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :done --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 22:53, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Question: wasn't the code to restore the category redlinks a ToU violation if activated globally? Or I can do that now? Leviathan 89 14:31, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :It's allowed when in your personal js. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']]([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 16:37, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Great script, here's some suggestions what you can add more to it: *Add in the editor-rail an header: "Links": It will display all links on this page. Under this there will be an link that will display broken links on this page. *Add an mw-editbuttom-underline buttom on the mw-toolbar-editbuttom (the edittoolbar of the source editor) between cursor and the linkbuttom. You maybe can merge it with SearchButtonV2 and add an option to turn it off. --Jens Ingels (talk) 14:04, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Problems with slider It seems that this script can sometimes give problems with sliders--Jens Ingels (talk) 18:39, September 20, 2012 (UTC) No Recent Changes button with new "Wiki Navigation" menus With the advent of the new "Wiki Navigation" menus, the Wiki Activity button was removed and now appears in the general "On the Wiki" menu and in the Contribute drop menu at the top right. So, that part of this UI set is now out of date. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 29 Nov 2012 6:38 PM Pacific :Recent Changes is in the contribute dropdown. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 05:30, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::It's now in the On the Wiki Menu. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 02:20, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Some of these features are allowed Not all these features are banned. Some, such as category red links can go wiki-wide. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 00:15, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :No, its not allowed.~ UltimateSupreme 02:54, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Lightbox clarification It is not mentioned in the Options section - how does the lightbox parameter work? Is it lightbox: true means lightboxes are removed, or lightbox: true means lightboxes appear? Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) 11:55, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :It removes lightboxes. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 18:29, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Is there any reason why you don't directly import NoImageLightbox in it, instead of having your own seperate version?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 18:19, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "Add a Page" Button The "Add a Page" button no longer appears in the right rail. I would assume this is a result of the right rail now being lazy loaded with the October 9th technical update.--Whistle9 (Talk) 00:49, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed.--''' ~ UltimateSupreme' 11:17, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Contributions link in top Nav Hey, how can I add new links to the dropdown menu in the upper bar of the wiki (under my username), similar to the way this scripts adds a link to Special:Contributions? [[User:Killian Jones|'Killian Jones']] 15:24, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :Which links exactly?--''~UltimateSupreme 19:53, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I was just thinking it would be useful to have the option to choose whatever link we want to add? I haven't thought of specific links XD [[User:Killian Jones|'Killian Jones']] 22:49, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Script Misbehaves With New Technical Update As a result of this Technical Update, "history" and "what links here" links are no longer added to the "Preview" dropdown because it doesn't exist in Wikia's classic rich-text editor (Source or Visual). In the Visual mode the links display fine, but in Source mode (when the right rail is collapsed) they drop down into the edit notice (MediaWiki:Editnotice-0). A fix would be much appreciated, thanks. DEmersonJMFM 02:11, March 4, 2015 (UTC) : Can anyone fix this? Personally, I would just remove the links, but I'm sure other people use them. DEmersonJMFM 01:57, March 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Apparaently not anyone can fix it, because the page is protected! The copy that I've modified here (diff) adds those links to the Save/Publish button instead, but you'll have to wait for an admin to copy the code over… - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 09:43, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Added, thanks OneTwoThreeFall -- sqm | talk | 15:34, 03.25.2015 ::::Thanks for adding it. Opening those links in a new tab was a good addition! - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 16:09, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the fix! DEmersonJMFM 00:25, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Doesn't work I'm using this: dev.AdvancedOasisUI = { accountNavFollowedPages: true, accountNavWatchlist: true, categoryRedlink: true, RCHeader: true, DefaultSourceMode: true, lightbox: true, randomPageLimitedTo: , activity2RC: false, userLang: true, }; importScriptPage('AdvancedOasisUI/code.js', 'dev'); 'Sophie''' 00:54, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :Switching 'dev.AdvancedOasisUI' to 'window.AdvancedOasisUI' should fix this for you! I've corrected the examples. - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 12:19, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :: Thanks. -- Sophie ✪ (talk) 07:18, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Contribution and Followed Pages Links Works Spottily I've noticed since Wikia updated their global nav that the Contribution link in the user dropdown doesn't work on every wiki now. I have the script imported globally and though I can see it on this wiki, I can't on others. I investigated a little more and found that wikis with user talk pages have the link show up and those with Message Walls the link fails to appear. DEmersonJMFM 01:26, September 28, 2016 (UTC) :Good find - now fixed! I'd updated the script for the global nav changes, but I didn't notice the selector was now different for message wall links, as opposed to talk page links (previously, they both used data-id="mytalk").- OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 06:17, September 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks! :) DEmersonJMFM 15:33, September 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Looking at the script more I learned that the "followed pages" option is behaving similarly to how the contribution link was behaving. You may want to look into the "watchlist" link as well just to make sure it's coded correctly. DEmersonJMFM 19:31, September 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::All three of the links (contributions, followed pages, and watchlist) follow the same code path and are added after the same element (the talk/message wall link), so they should all be working now that the script has been approved. - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 19:52, September 28, 2016 (UTC)